


Никто и никому

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: Loveless AU(написано на санту Haikyuu Fest на дайри)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei





	Никто и никому

Потому что никому больше они не нужны.  
Цукишима это сразу понимает, едва учитель пропускает в комнату Кагеяму ― тот хмурится, вперившись в него взглядом. Цукишима склоняет голову, не сдерживает усмешки: ну, здравствуй, король. Он уже видел Кагеяму, помнит тот-самый-бой, слышал сплетни других учеников – все знают, насколько он хорош в качестве жертвы, но сближаться с ним не стремятся ― также знают, насколько он плох в качестве пары. Так что Цукишима сразу понимает, почему их отобрали друг для друга, насчет собственной репутации он в курсе (в отличие от Кагеямы).  
― Слишком мелкая рыбешка для вашего величества? ― спрашивает и расправляет плечи, ненавязчиво подчеркивая превосходство в росте. Кагеяма бьет хвостом из стороны в сторону, сжимает челюсти, но не отвечает. Он своего рода изгой: не слабак-неудачник, которого можно просто пустить в утиль, но и не настолько ценный ресурс, чтобы тратить на него выдрессированного чистого бойца. Цукишима раздумывает, можно ли считать это сведение жестом отчаяния, неуклюжей попыткой найти общее между вороном и письменным столом, пока учитель объясняет что к чему.  
― Вам предоставлены две недели, ― говорит он напоследок. ― Вопросы?  
― А потом? – поднимает голову Кагеяма. ― Куда меня отправят после?  
«Меня».  
Цукишима сам не знает, что его забавляет больше: уверенность, что идея с парой обречена на провал или непоколебимая вера, что какое-то после вообще будет. У всего есть предел, у допустимых неудач и терпения наставников в том числе.  
Учитель, приподняв бровь, молча переводит взгляд на него самого, Цукишима мотает головой. У него нет ни вопросов, ни желания нервировать старших.  
― Две недели. Дальше все зависит от вас.

Кагеяма всегда выглядит чертовски уверенным в себе, так что обнаружив его сконфуженно стоящим в коридоре общежития бойцов (тут десятки дверей и не на каждой есть таблички), Цукишима сам на мгновение теряется. По углам уже раздаются смешки и шепот, Цукишима знает, что еще немного и это пристальное внимание перекинется и на него: ничего критичного, конечно, но и приятного мало.  
Кагеяма, заметив его, немного расслабляется, шагает навстречу.  
― Идем, ― говорит он, не отвлекаясь на приветствия и разворачивается обратно к выходу. Цукишима неохотно следует за ним.  
Когда находят один из незанятых тренировочных залов, Цукишима жалеет, что сорвался, как был, в одной футболке, от стен тянет сыростью. Кагеяма в тонкой рубашке, но холода будто не замечает. Был бы он одним из Зеро – это бы многое объяснило.  
― Начнем сейчас, ― произносит Кагеяма, закатывая рукава, в голосе ни намека на вопрос. ― Нельзя тратить время.  
«Кто вообще начинает с боя?» ― думает Цукишима, но вслух произносит совершенно другое.  
― Как пожелает король.  
Кагеяму явно коробит обращение, значит, в слухах есть доля правды.  
― Не зови меня так, ― говорит он, смотрит исподлобья, но Цукишиму лишь сильнее раззадоривает.  
― Как же еще звать ваше величество, если я не знаю вашего Имени, ― изображая изумление, спрашивает он.  
«Чем дразнишь, ― проносится шальная мысль. ― У тебя вообще Имени от рождения нет, отброс».  
Сам бы он так и поддел, но Кагеяма, конечно, отвечает иначе.  
― Кагеяма Тобио, ― зло цедит сквозь зубы, но истинного Имени не открывает, не такой уж и дурак. ― Покажи, что ты умеешь.  
Цукишима медлит еще немного, чувствуя напряжение вокруг, как натяжение невидимых струн. А потом пускает по этим струнам едва ощутимую вибрацию, открывает систему: черное беззвездное небо понемногу стекает вниз, заглушая весь свет, только полумесяц, острый и блестящий, уходит выше, повисает над головой Кагеямы, будто дамоклов меч. Кагеяма делает несколько шагов, осматриваясь, и темная вода под его ногами рябит.  
― Не…  
Недостаточно? Не производит впечатления? Цукишима ждет, пока Кагеяма подбирает слова: удивительное для жертвы косноязычие.  
― Не так уж плохо, ― наконец произносит тот. ― Читай заклинания.  
«В конечном счете, ― решает Цукишима. ― Кагеяма просто очередная жертва. Может, его репутация приукрашена: разве не все агнцы эгоистичны и глухи? Разве не все ждут бойцов, покорных и безропотных, словно марионетки?».  
Только сам Кагеяма не похож на жертву: нет в нем ни обманчивой мягкости, ни очарования. Жажда безусловного подчинения, обнаженная и бесхитростная. Тиран, как он есть.  
«Если я и сам хочу причинить тебе боль, ― думает Цукишима, смакуя терпкое раздражение. ― Как же мне тебя защищать?».  
Улыбается и проговаривает текст почти неслышно. Лунная позолота слетает по каплям, оседает на волосах Кагеямы, вытягивается шипами – вот и кровь у виска, как тебе твоя корона, величество? Как тебе заклинание?  
Кагеяма рассеивает иллюзию в гневе, только брызги разлетаются в стороны, и нападает в ответ: сковывает запястья, простреливает огненными осколками. Метит выше, хочет лишить зрения ― щит отражает, но по стеклам очков расползается мелкая сетка. От срывающегося вниз маятником полумесяца Кагеяма уворачивается, но боец здесь Цукишима и система ― его, серп-отражение бесшумно выходит из воды и полосует по ноге. Кагеяма припадает на колено, но даже стона не издает, смотрит в глаза и скалится – это и улыбкой-то не назвать ― мерзко и довольно. А потом прицельно бьет в солнечное сплетение…

Приводят себя в порядок в комнате Кагеямы: тут тише, спокойнее и реже бывают учителя, а за несанкционированный бой им определенно светит штраф. Цукишима не снимает испорченных очков: одна линза еще в порядке, а это лучше, чем ничего.  
Кагеяма не издает ни звука, пока заливает порез антисептиком и перебинтовывает ногу, сидя на полу, хваленая выдержка, кажется, все же есть в нем что-то от типичных жертв.  
― Я считал, ты сл… ― начинает он, но прерывает себя и пробует иначе. ― Ты сильнее, чем я думал.  
― Разве так и не должно быть? ― спрашивает Цукишима, аккуратно обрабатывая собственные ссадины.  
― Обычно я побеждаю, ― говорит Кагеяма почти равнодушно. Цукишима отвлекается.  
― И часто ты сражаешься против бойцов один на один?  
― Мне не нужен боец, который будет управляться с заклинаниями хуже меня самого, ― поясняет Кагеяма, уходя от прямого ответа. ― Дурацкие пары. Если бы я мог быть одновременно и жертвой, и бойцом…  
И ведь он всерьез, как тут сдержать смех.  
― Brainless.  
― Что? – подбирается весь, насупившись: смысла не понимает, но подвох ухватывает.  
― Твое истинное Имя, придурок, признай, поэтому не хочешь его раскрывать?  
― Наше Имя, ― подмечает Кагеяма и выглядит довольным собой, сумев парировать. ― И нет, это не оно.  
Цукишима фыркает и ногой прижимает к полу кончик его хвоста: тот бьется несколько раз, пытаясь освободиться ― Цукишима не отпускает, и это уже наглость. Не все знакомства пар проходят гладко, что бы там не писали в инструкциях, но проблемы начинаются, как правило, там, где потеря: замена бойца, новая связь поверх прежней и звучащие вторично клятвы.  
― Я тебе не нравлюсь? ― осторожно интересуется Кагеяма, не поднимая головы, и это самое приближенное к канонам установления контакта из того, что он сегодня делал и говорил.  
― Ни больше ни меньше прочих.  
Проблема в том, что и прочие ему отвратительны. Этот неуемный зуд, с каким беспарные бойцы жаждут встреч с жертвами, бессмысленные стычки одиночек и любовный бред, подпитывающий связь ― жалкое зрелище.  
Сам он знал, что у него Имя не проступит, как не проступило у Акитеру, он в свое время просто будет отобран для подходящей жертвы. Это устраивало, это было даже лучше, разумнее и прагматичнее, чем подчинение случайности. Так он однажды и объяснил это брату, тот только улыбнулся и не стал спорить, что подбило задать вопрос, который беспокоил все сильнее в последнее время.  
― Только бойцы бывают чистыми, так ведь? Почему не бывает чистых жертв?  
Акитеру встрепенулся и не сразу нашелся, что ответить.  
― Жертва может выжить без бойца, а боец без жертвы ― нет, ― произнес он наконец. ― В чистой жертве просто нет смысла.  
А ему тогда показалось, что смысла не было в словах Акитеру.  
Кагеяма смотрит пристально и упрямо ждет продолжения.  
Не нужно быть прорицателем, чтобы понимать: за таким уровнем атакующих заклинаний месяцы практики и вряд ли Кагеяма позволял себе пренебрегать тренировками жертв, а значит он, беспокойный дух, рвется за стены, в реальный мир, в настоящие бои систем с другими парами. Значит, как и многие другие, вряд ли переживет совершеннолетие.  
― Я не хочу за тебя умирать, ― говорит Цукишима прямо и дальше уже некуда: нить натянулась и трещит, а за ней только пустота, есть ли кто на том конце?  
― Ясно, – кивает Кагеяма, будто и не ждал другого, будто нет такой боли или неудачи, что он не сможет вынести. ― Не то чтобы у тебя… у нас есть выбор.  
Хуже всего, что он прав.

Они видятся ежедневно, так что Цукишима может в полноте ощутить те волны презрения, что окатывают Кагеяму. Обычно дело не заходит дальше выразительных взглядов и нарочито громких перешептываний ― открытое поддевание становится неожиданным.  
― Разве это не удивительно, ― раздается за спиной насмешливый голос и Цукишима замечает, как мгновенно напрягается Кагеяма, безошибочно распознавая, что это ― ему. ― Я было даже порадовался за нашего короля, наконец кто-то продержался с ним неделю…  
― Чего? ― грубо бросает Кагеяма, стараясь выглядеть спокойно, но Цукишима видит, как он поджимает к голове ушки, сцепляет в замок пальцы ― и как можно быть настолько легко читаемым простаком?  
― …как оказалось, это не твой боец вовсе. Даже учителя, похоже, совсем опустили руки, раз бросили тебе эту кость в замену истинному бойцу.  
А эта шпилька уже для него самого. Цукишима приподнимает бровь и осматривает говорящего: их ровесник, а уже без хвоста и ушек, надо же, может, оттого и дерзит.  
― Заткнись, ― бормочет Кагеяма едва слышно, Цукишима мысленно соглашается: пусть заткнется.  
Это не так уж трудно, как струну пережать, раз ― и все.  
― Как бы не подавиться этой костью, ― говорит он с полуулыбкой. Кажется, будто парень поперхнулся от возмущения, со стороны это так и выглядит. Цукишима видит, как в глазах их самопровозглашенного противника мелькает паника. Конечно, нельзя нанести физический урон вне боевой системы, а вот проникнуть в сознание ― можно. Кагеяма улавливается что-то, буравит подозрительным взглядом, легко дергает за рукав.  
― Что-то еще? ― спрашивает Цукишима, не рассчитывая на ответ. ― Нет? Тогда нам, пожалуй, пора.  
Он обрывает заклинание, но позволяет себе еще несколько секунд насладиться замешательством на лицах окружающих учеников.  
― Это был ты, ― не то спрашивает, не то утверждает Кагеяма, когда все прочие остаются далеко за спиной и в коридоре слышны только их шаги не в ногу. Он не улыбается, но глаза отчетливо светятся какой-то детской радостью. Цукишима неопределенно ведет плечом, хоть веских причин юлить у него нет, открыто признаваться тоже не хочется.  
― Спасибо, ― быстро и невнятно говорит Кагеяма, Цукишима не сразу разбирает, а когда понимает, острить и отнекиваться уже поздно.

Для Цукишимы становится неожиданностью, что тишина может его угнетать, но в общежитии жертв она неестественная и давящая. Пара любопытных глаз осматривает его по пути к комнате Кагеямы и можно ощутить, что даже взгляды здесь иные: без вызова и бойцовской бравады, но цепкие и бесстрастные, прощупывающие потенциал. В прошлый раз их, наверное, отвлекало присутствие Кагеямы или его собственные мысли были заняты другим, но в этот он может прочувствовать непрошеное внимание всецело.  
Прямо перед тем, как он поднимает руку, чтобы постучать, Кагеяма сам открывает дверь.  
― Привет, ― говорит и пропускает в комнату, оправляя натянутую в спешке футболку. Волосы еще чуть влажные после душа и запах от него идет свежий, немного сладковатый.  
― Привет.  
Цукишима проходит внутрь, задевая хвостом босые ноги Кагеямы ― тесно, аскетичная обстановка уже знакома: постель, полки под одежду и письменный стол.  
― Почему не на полигоне? ― спрашивает он. Этот двенадцатый день и Цукишима сам был бы не против потратить его на отдых, но с Кагеямой такое объяснение не вяжется.  
Тренировки после той стычки в коридоре академии изменились: Кагеяма перестал требовать от заклинаний Цукишимы разрушительной грубой силы, ослабил контроль действий бойца – отчасти, и Цукишима охотно напоминал ему о том, что за этот поводок тянуть можно с обеих сторон, если он все еще заигрывался в системе, нарушая свою роль.  
― Хотел показать тебе кое-что, ― отвечает Кагеяма, избегая в глаза смотреть, и это что-то совсем за гранью.  
― Я весь внимание, ― Цукишима садится на кровать, выражение лица стоящего напротив Кагеямы становится лучше заметно, не смотря на его склоненную голову и спавшую на глаза челку. Цукишима даже чувствует себя хозяином положения, пока Кагеяма вдруг решительно не стаскивает футболку и, будто этого мало, опускается перед ним на колени.  
― Что ты… какого… ― сиплым голосом успевает выдать он, лицо обдает жаром, в ушах грохочет пульс.  
Кагеяма оборачивается спиной и надобность в объяснениях пропадает. Резко очерченные буквы теснятся между лопаток. Цукишима впервые видит подобное так близко, они кажутся несколько нереальными, будто прорисованы чернилами, что он непроизвольно подносит руку ближе, чтобы проверить, но вовремя одергивает себя. Разумеется, настоящие.  
― Ну? ― подает голос Кагеяма, зябко поежившись.  
― Можно? ― не отрывая взгляда спрашивает Цукишима без уточнений, но Кагеяма и так понимает, коротко кивает в знак согласия.  
Ничего особенного на ощупь: кожа как кожа, это темнеющее на ней «Wingless» даже не чувствуется под пальцами. Во всяком случае, для него самого; Кагеяма как-то глухо выдыхает, стоит Цукишиме коснуться истинного Имени на теле.  
― Надо же, ― возвращается к привычному тону Цукишима, щеки уже не так горят и сердцебиение успокоилось. ― Так возбуждает?  
― Попробуй сам и узнаешь, ― огрызается Кагеяма, поднимаясь с колен и вновь одеваясь.  
Цукишима рассеянно следит за его движениями, размышляя, можно ли считать это предложением. Ему, чистому бойцу, Имя нанести должна сама жертва, хотя вряд ли выйдет такой удачный образчик каллиграфии, как только что увиденный.  
― Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, ― произносит он и видит, как хмурится Кагеяма. Неужели правда думал, что все будет так просто? Они, конечно, куда лучше сработались к концу испытательного срока, но…  
― Может, пора отнестись к этому всерьез? ― у Цукишимы от прямоты вопроса аж скулы сводит.  
― А-а?  
― Я хочу победить, ― спокойно и уверенно говорит Кагеяма. ― Всех, кто встанет на пути, любого противника. Чего хочешь ты?  
― Больше всего сейчас я хочу убраться отсюда, ― прячет за словами замешательство Цукишима и поднимается, чтобы уйти. Кагеяма тормозит его, перехватывая за запястье.  
― Отлично, значит, цель у нас одна.  
«Серьезно? ― раздраженно думает Цукишима, но капля интереса уже травит ему кровь, Кагеяма смотрит решительно, а говорит и впрямь искренне. ― Убраться отсюда?».  
― Как ты это себе представляешь? ― спрашивает он, и Кагеяма ухмыляется.

― Это не так работает, ― нагло врет Цукишима, когда неуклюжий поцелуй прерывается. Он и терпит лишь потому, что Кагеяма очевидно смущен еще больше его самого, это видно даже под тусклым светом полумесяца системы.  
― Так, ― едва не шипит тот и целует опять, настойчиво и требовательно. Спаивает нить, укрепляет их связь, питает силу пары ― в методичках все прописано такой терминологией, кажется. Плевать на методички, на учителей и академию, из которой они рвутся, как из клетки. Цукишиме смешно, потому что Кагеяма кусается и это уже точно не про связь, это про его гадкий характер, и не то чтобы Цукишима против.  
Энергия затапливает, поднимается все выше и выше, пока от ощущения силы не спирает дыхание. Полумесяцы над головой множатся и сейчас уже можно понять, что это не лунные серпы, а сверкающие когти замершей во мраке гигантской птицы.  
― Пора, ― коротко бросает Кагеяма и Цукишима поворачивается лицом к противникам на другой стороне системы. К тем, кто стоит между ними и свободой. Ворон над головой приходит в движение, рвется вперед: рвать, крушить, сминать.  
Потому что никто больше им не нужен.


End file.
